


【魏白】渴

by 3white



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3white/pseuds/3white





	【魏白】渴

*魏猎人x白骑士  
*有魔化  
*破镜重圆，打架之后和好  
*R18野战设定

当魏猎人还是魏骑士的时候，身上还没有这么多伤疤。

十米之外的地方传来枪声，距离猎人二十步远处一声闷响，一只准备偷袭猎人的野兽应声倒地。“谢了。”向开枪的方向看了一眼，猎人并没有去捡起猎物的尸体，客套道了声谢就要离开。

“十年不见，你退步了。”白骑士三步并作两步赶来，“你站住！”他喝令猎人停下脚步，可猎人并没有听从他的号令，我行我素地离开。

“这位……骑士大人，您在说什么？”肩膀被人按住，猎人转身，眼神在骑士胸前闪闪发亮的教会徽章上停滞了一秒，眸中闪过一丝惊异，随后又装作刚辨认出来人身份的样子，客气道：“您认错人了吧，我好像从未见过您。”

白骑士怒极反笑，“呵呵，是吗，既然你从未见过我，为何话都不听我说完就急着离开？”他横身阻断魏猎人的去路，“这样对待高贵的骑士，究竟是你生在荒村不懂礼节，还是对教会和国王有所不满呢？”

他状似无意地把玩着手中枪支，枪口却总是对着猎人。银质枪身被擦得闪闪发亮，彰显了主人的精心护理。猎人打量了一番，是他没见过的样式，不说威力如何，单单枪的外貌就足以与面前这位英俊的骑士相配，精致的相得益彰。

“或者说，你做了不可告人的亏心事。”魏猎人听到枪支的主人这样问。

牵动嘴角扯出一个人畜无害的笑容，意料之中的看见骑士皱了眉，还是令人怀念的老样子啊，魏猎人暗笑，面上不敢表露分毫。“哪能啊，不过是家里妻子孩子还在等我，想赶在天黑之前回去罢了。”

“哦？那么请问你家住何处？妻子是谁？孩子多大了？”白骑士逼近魏猎人，语气咄咄逼人，“说啊，要不要我替你编一个？”

听到这话，魏猎人就明白今日对方是有备而来，他也没有必要再装糊涂，索性换了副面孔，“怎么，你今天是来跟我翻旧账的？”  
“你能不能好好说话？”他有数不尽的问题想问他，他有数不尽的话想和他说，偏生面前这家伙一副油盐不进的样子，根本没办法好好沟通。

魏猎人笑了，“我不觉得有什么能和您说的，‘您’是教会高高在上的骑士团团长，我就是个打猎的，天上地下的差别，还能有什么共同话题可聊？”每个‘您’都加重了咬字，透露出说话者的讽刺意味。

“呀，我想起来了……”魏猎人恍然大悟，“是不是现在教会管的越来越严了，您没法和从前一样……”暧昧不明的一笑，“想要男人了，才来找哥哥叙叙旧是不是……”刻薄的话没完就被拳头打了回去，他的反应力不必从前，防不住也不想防住骑士的攻击，几乎瞬间嘴里就有了铁锈味。

“你还敢说……”骑士风度，去他妈的风度，他现在只想让面前这个混蛋闭嘴。十年前的他有多爱他，后来的他就有多恨他，恨他的背叛，恨他的不告而别，恨他改了姓名和年龄就是不让他找到他。

打吧，不过是一顿伤，打完就离开，反正祭品只要他一个，现在白骑士在教会比在他身边安全得多。猎人完全不抵抗骑士的拳头，任由他把他想说的话打得支离破碎，从头到尾带着足以激怒骑士的嘲讽眼神。

忽然，骑士住手了，他揪着魏大勋的领子与他对视，“你现在好好回答我的问题，我问完了就走，再也不纠缠你。”

骑士凑得太近，近到能感受到他的呼吸，猎人侧过头错开眼神，又被骑士扳了回来与他对视，僵持许久，猎人才叹了口气，“……好吧。”

“比斗那日，为什么背叛我。”“因为留在教会，比去那个废物国王那边好多了。”因为只有败者才能活下来，获胜的一方，将成为祭品，献祭给神。  
“明明我们约好了打成平手，这样都可以留下来，为什么你……”“骑士团只要一个团长就够了，你知道你的存在有多挡路吗？”主教发现了他们的事情，这是罪，就算地位高如骑士团团长，也不得不受胁迫答应比斗，既然只有一人能活，那就让他的爱人活吧。  
“为什么后来隐姓埋名？”“因为当骑士太烦了，各种教义、法则，连睡个姑娘、玩个男孩也要被限制。”不是的，他只是在气骑士。所谓的神根本不是神，当时他面对的，是无尽的黑暗与绝望，那次献祭之后，大陆各地开始出现狼人。

“最后一个问题，你心里，是不是从没爱过我。”“对。”猎人回答的干脆，毫不拖泥带水。他背负了恶魔的诅咒，每分每秒都在分神抵挡着杀戮的引诱，这让他的反应力大幅下降，几次打猎险些死在猎物手上，然后意识崩溃，回神时，自己已是满身鲜血地坐在不知名的地方，身前堆放的，是猎物的碎骨和残躯。

白骑士松开魏猎人，长舒一口气，面上不复怒意，整理了一下衣服，好整以暇地观察着魏猎人的反应，见他仍要刺激他，遂抢在猎人之前开口，“那就好，我心里也犯不着愧疚了，这就回去复命。”

魏猎人变了脸色，“你什么意思？”“字面意思。”白骑士笑的高傲，“你走了以后，还有谁能挡在我前面呢？国王在教会面前压根抬不起头来，我向主教随便一提，就顺利回来接替了你的位置，说来还真是要谢谢你。”

立场颠倒，白骑士反客为主，“我是教会最忠诚的骑士长，有些事，大主教只能交给我来办，就比如说…看看曾经的祭品怎么样了……瞧你这生龙活虎的模样，献祭也不是什么可怕的事，我也好接受大主教的建议，回去献祭之后，我是圣骑士了……”他抓住猎人的弱点不放，伤到自己也在所不惜。“我不计较你叛神之罪，带你回去审判，看在往日情分上，你自生自灭吧。”

为什么还需要祭品？那群恶魔连他也不放过吗？“不准去！”他训斥白骑士，那气势让白骑士以为自己看到了当年的他。果然有用！白骑士暗喜，定了定心神，不让真实情绪外露。“你觉得你有什么立场阻止我呢，这位……呵呵，猎人先生。”

“我说不准去就是不准去，你会没命的。”魏猎人无视白骑士的挑衅，满心都是担忧。“你不是活得好好的？”是他看错了吗，魏猎人的眼睛里闪过了一道红光？  
“你……”“再说了，骑士为教义献出生命有什么错，我愿意。”白骑士变本加厉，他就是要猎人把他心里的滋味统统尝上一遍。

那他这些年所做的算什么？他怎么能如此轻贱自己的生命！猎人抑制不住心中的暴戾，一拳打在白骑士的腹部，“我说不准就是不准，他们会把你献给恶魔……”

不是错觉，这次白骑士把猎人眼中的红光捕捉的清楚，果然不出他所料……当年他从被背叛中回复，右胸上去可怕却并不致命的伤口，魏骑士突然消失的消息，这一切让他感到蹊跷，于是他回到教会，佯装听信了大主教的蛊惑，用十年时间成为他的心腹，终于探查到了当年真相。

“你凭什么管我。”白骑士出拳回击，他老早就想和这自以为是的家伙打一场了，凭什么他自己抗下一切，让他心安理得的享受恋人用命换来平安？他凭什么？

没有华丽的打斗技巧，他们粗鲁地、朴拙地用最原始的方式殴打对方，森林里，除了风声虫鸣就是拳拳到肉的闷响。

他们的身影渐渐与十年前重合，那时候白骑士不明白为什么爱人要让他喊出那句口号，那句只有面对无法匹敌的敌人时才喊出的口号——忠诚，信仰，荣耀，勇气。现在他懂了，他们是角斗场中的困兽，为了生存不得不厮杀，他们的敌人不是彼此，而是肮脏的教会和所谓的神。 

从什么时候起，搏击变成了亲吻的？白骑士记不清了，似乎还是他主动的。他扑向猎人，把他撞到树干上，野兽般咬上猎人的双唇，口腔中充斥着不知是自己还是对方的血腥味，他们互相撕扯、彼此折磨，不带一丝温柔，似乎只有这样才能把封存心底的痛楚和思念直观的传达。

“差点被你骗了。”猎人挂彩更多，痛得龇牙咧嘴。两人气喘吁吁，分不清是打架累的还是吻得太激烈。“彼此彼此。”白骑士抹了一把嘴上的血，嫌恶地擦在猎人身上，动作自然极了。

“你的嘴里到底哪句话是真的？”明明心里当时猎人说的话是故意让他愤怒，可还是对那句不爱耿耿于怀。  
“我？”猎人猜到了骑士的心思，轻声却不失认真，“刚刚的话，全是假的。”  
骑士的心，不轻不重地被撞了一下。

嗷——虎啸传来，猎人绷起了全身肌肉，危险越来越近，忽然猎人双眼变得通红，浑身爆发出于人类身体不相称的气势……猛兽离开了。

“如你所见。”这种程度还不足以让他失去理智，几分钟的平复后，他对着白骑士说道，“任何一种强大的情绪波动都有可能让我变成怪物，我无法保证在你面前能维持多久现在的样子。”

“我能否理解为，你在我面前心是乱的？”骑士并不害怕，这些年他手上沾满了鲜血，有人类的，也有怪物的，岂会害怕自己的恋人。  
“你渴望我。”白骑士得出了自己的结论，“听说被背负恶魔诅咒的人会变得嗜血、好战、淫乱，你是哪种？”他的猎人笑了，哦，看样子全中。

“知道吗，我一点都不怕死。”猎人深情凝视骑士双眸，趁他分心之际揽上他的腰，手钻进外套里面向上探索，夺过骑士别在身上的手枪，干脆利落的上膛，塞到骑士手中，枪口抵着自己的心脏。“如果我要伤害你，就砰——干掉我。”带着灿然笑意，猎人语气不着调极了，但骑士清楚，他是认真的。

“是你挑的火，我快忍不住了，亲爱的骑士，现在，我能吻你吗？”这位曾经的骑士拥有最虔诚的信仰，却并不是神的信徒。他的生命、灵魂皆可做祭品，全然奉献给他的爱人。

“荣幸之至。”骑士欣然接受邀请。

猎人的亲吻是与身份不相称的绅士，他单膝跪地，执起骑士的手，行了一个优雅的吻手礼。不止是吻手礼，他没有放过骑士手上的任何一处肌肤，自指尖开始用犬齿轻轻啃咬，暧昧又克制。他将骑士纤长的中指含入口中反复品尝，进进出出模拟着性交的形态，白骑士搅动手指，与猎人的舌共舞，湿暖的口腔包裹着他的手指，难以形容的奇妙快感从神经末梢传至大脑。

“你怎么熟练成这样……”白骑士多年禁欲，身体禁不起一丝撩拨，猎人这样轻轻一点，他就觉得体内有股火烧了起来，燥的惊人。  
这话听着有点酸啊……猎人衔着骑士的指，含糊不清道出实情:“因为我每一夜都在幻想要怎么狠狠的操你。”说罢拔出手指，指尖与猎人性感的唇间连着一道暧昧的银丝，骑士听见啵——的一声，对，他们什么实质性的动作都没做，却情色的惊人。

突如其来的荤话臊得骑士脸红，他使枪托在猎人肩上磕了一下，“这么多年不见，你还是这么流氓……”“更流氓的还在后面呢。”他刚刚亵渎过的右手扣在骑士背后，带着他濡湿的指尖沿后腰潜入骑士得体的裤装内部，停在股缝。

骑士哪遭受过这种待遇，抬手就要把猎人推开，动作在看清猎人双眼时生生止住，“你……”这哪是人类的双眼啊，瞳仁赤红的快要滴出血来，眼中满是邪恶和占有，唯有不经意间流露的清明表示着主人在拼命维持理智。

“自己来……不然等会……我会伤了你……”快控制不住了，猎人站起身，双手已经化成了利爪，他低吼一声，将骑士雪白的上衣划成了碎片。

魏猎人伏在骑士胸前，比常态细长的舌贪婪地舔舐着胸口细伤渗出的血珠，将其一滴不落的卷入口中，牙齿变得尖锐，只要稍一用力，就可以刺穿骑士的皮肤。

骑士第一次面对这样状态的猎人，他的左手本能的扣住了扳机，又缓缓松开，他何尝看不出猎人为了不伤到他已经拼尽了全力，他怎么能够对面前这个人下手。就按他说的做吧，骑士这样想着，缓慢把中指探入后穴，这是他从没有过的体验，原来他的身体这么紧、这么热。

进入的过程受到了阻碍，常年禁欲的身体排斥着任何侵入者，哪怕侵入者是他本人。肉壁缩得太紧，四面八方挤压他的手指，他根本无法活动。不能再这样下去了，白骑士一贯勇敢，既然手指的湿度让甬道不再干涩，不如一鼓作气，也好找到那一敏感点，更快的开发自己的身体。

他并非雏儿，完全不通性事关窍，早年违背教义与魏骑士恋奸情热，最疯狂时也曾日日痴缠，他只是需要一个契机，让他沉眠的欲望复苏。

是这儿吗？触到一处不同寻常的凸起，白骑士稍加按压，不巧胸前红豆被人摄住，上下同时传来的快感让他险些站不稳。尖牙磕碰着乳尖，疼痛中夹杂着快慰，乳尖一点红色好像很喜欢这种感觉，努力的立起，让自己更诱人。

要加快速度了，猎人似乎已经到了极限，利爪钳制在他的腰上微颤，随时可以在他侧腰戳出几个血洞。该死，裤子真碍事。白骑士咒骂一声，单手解开裤带，裤子被褪到脚面，免去了它被撕成碎片的命运。

骑士把腿打得更开，甚至翘起了臀部，以便手指更容易地进出。第二根……第三根……他从没这般清晰地质疑过自己的身体，上下夹击的快感让他的分身抬头，原来，他可以这样淫乱。 

“啊！”肩头传来的剧痛让骑士从欲望里清醒，他目睹猎人尖锐的牙齿是如何从肩膀拔出，伤处血液是怎样汩汩流淌。

猎人还不满足，非人类状态的他是残忍的捕猎者，白骑士则被他视作猎物。野狼会一口咬断兔子的喉管，雄狮会用血盆大口撕开羚羊的颈项，魏猎人的头，来到了骑士颈间，隔着薄薄的一层皮肤，獠牙下方就是脆弱的血管。

这就是终结吗？白骑士闭上双眼，扔掉了手枪。他不后悔，也不抵抗，若他的爱人选择黑暗，他愿意与他一起沉沦。

嗯……？预想的痛苦没有到来，骑士睁开眼，发现上一刻的凶兽此时靠在他的颈窝瑟瑟发抖，他环抱后怕的恋人，轻拍他的脊背，“笨蛋，不是撑过去了么。”

“嗯……撑过去了。”猎人的声音带着哭腔。  
他们是叛神者，却在这一刻发自内心的感谢上苍，虽然他们错过了十年，但一切都不算太迟。

此时，当有一场狂欢。  
白骑士的头贴在骑士头上，用只有两个人听得见的声音发出邀请，“亲爱的猎人，干我。”

忠诚——角斗场上，他在他震惊的眼神中背叛了他，一剑刺穿他的胸膛；  
信仰——密林之中，他与他抵死缠绵，放浪形骸，承受着他凶蛮的冲撞；  
荣耀——十年之前，他放弃了骑士荣光，孤身一人四处流浪；  
勇气——今时今日，他找到他，带着对抗世界的勇敢和疯狂。

他们是大漠踽踽独行的旅人，曾相互陪伴又不得不分散，只好自顾自的穿过风沙，扛过严寒；他意志顽强地抵抗耳边恶魔诱惑的低语，他鲜血淋漓地撕破蜃景织出的假象。终于，跋涉过不着多少年的沧桑，他们于失散处重逢，携着伤痕与热望亲吻、相拥，顷刻间，漫天黄沙变成绿洲。

猎人很渴，渴了好多年，不管喝什么琼浆玉露都无法纾解，直至今天他等来了他的药。曾经的骑士毫无风度的疯狂侵略，从爱人的体内汲取阔别重逢的水源。骑士亦如此，他渴慕猎人的身体，如鹿渴慕溪水，哪怕知道自己会被野兽捕获，还是义无反顾地前往。

幽深的密林罕有人至，谁能想到一位高贵的骑士用他紧实的长腿夹紧猎人精壮的身体，不住的呻吟渴求。骑士全身的重量都依托在猎人身上，光裸的后背在粗糙的树皮上摩擦，随着猎人的顶弄不规律地阵痛，指甲完全陷入猎人的后背，不用想就知道一定见了血……

疼吗？疼，可他们管不了这么多了，发情的动物会在乎微不足道的痛感？  
人，也不过是动物。

甬道被操弄的发酸，菊口仍旧不知疲惫般咬住猎人的凶器，下身传来淫糜的水声，白骑士甚至感受得到下身是如何一次次被撑开，他挺起腰主动迎合，令每一次的插入都能达到最深。猎人对此极为受用，他更加卖力的取悦恋人的秘处，调整着角度，撞击着每一寸敏感。

骑士下体顶着猎人的小腹，两人时近时远的距离令分身不由自主地磨蹭猎人的腹肌，铃口顶端泌出了乳白的液体，这是高潮的预兆。

猎人看出恋人渴望释放，便不再磨蹭，攻向骑士体内凸起那一点。“啊……”白浊从骑士体内射出，可能是淤积得太久，竟断断续续地射了好几股，落在猎人深色的衣服上，惹眼的很。

“白……”猎人喊着骑士的名字，借着甬道强力的收紧，用力了抽插了数十次，在快射出时猛地拔出，射在了恋人的腿根。

精液顺着爱人的大腿慢慢滑下，是何等绝美的景致，猎人的喉结不禁滚动了一下，然后强迫自己移开眼，就着余光把白浊擦掉。

“嗯……为什么……不射进去？”性事太过猛烈，身体素质好如白骑士高潮之后也有些气喘。“傻瓜。”猎人在骑士额头落下一吻，“在这射进去，不知道多久以后才能给你清洗干净呢。”深山老林可没那么多让他们洗澡的地方。

“急什么，你觉得，哥哥会放过你吗。”他含住骑士的耳朵，小声地说道：“以后的日子，还长着呢。”

是啊，还长着呢，他们不必耽于一时的欢爱，因为他们拥有更加长远的时光。

“这位骑士，你愿意与我携手到老，伴我一生吗？”  
“荣幸之至。”


End file.
